1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packet size randomization method, and more particularly, to a method of randomizing a size of a packet in a transmission terminal that receives and transmits the packet from and to a reception terminal
2. Description of the Related Art
In a data center, use of a many-to-one transmission pattern, for example MapReduce, is increasing. Data flows may compete with each other in an ingress point in a receiver. For example, in a low-price switch that is widely used in the data center, a drop-tail queuing policy may be used. Accordingly, packet drop may occur fairly in input ports of the ingress point.
However, when a number of data flows input to an input port X is lower than a number of data flows input to an input port Y, the data flows input to the input port X may cause a transmission control protocol (TCP) timeout to occur, which may result in a serious loss in a TCP throughput. The above phenomenon may be referred to as a TCP outcast problem.
Accordingly, it is desire to develop a technology for solving a TCP outcast problem.